


公费贵乱

by Lydia_23



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Declarations Of Love, Enemies to Lovers, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Happy Ending, Humor, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Romance, True Love
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:47:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24286867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lydia_23/pseuds/Lydia_23
Summary: ABO 双影帝装B一次419后，暴露自己非B身份的Draco与Harry只好假扮情侣，却没想到他们本身就相互暗恋。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 8





	公费贵乱

01.

没人比Harry更期待庆功宴——他终于拿到佩弗利尔奖的最佳男主角，集满所有主流奖项的大满贯。

Hermione——他最好的朋友之一兼经纪人和她一大家子Weasley给Harry搞了个超嗨的party。

“你是主角！Harry！”

George和Fred大呼小叫地用火焰威士忌换走Harry手里头的黄油啤酒，Harry没有在意，他今天高兴得很，喝得烂醉如泥被小报拍到发头条都没有任何关系！

是的，这是酒后乱性的必要铺垫。

他酩酊大醉，迷迷糊糊间依稀看见有一个金色头发灰蓝色眼睛身材优秀穿着正式得格格不入的男人在他前方不远处的吧台虚握着酒瓶有一搭没一搭地喝闷酒。

还能是谁？

他的手下败将，他的死对头，他出道多年恃靓行凶的好同学Draco Malfoy嘛——停，不是好同学，他跟隔壁斯莱特林的不是好同学。

总之，Harry想要出一出只要和Draco同台就会被艳压的恶气——虽然明面上都是Beta，可Harry真是受够了被小报描写成只有演戏时才有魅力的无趣傻瓜了！

“喂！Malfoy！”

Harry朝Draco招手，他根本没意识到，他颈后的抑制贴因为他今晚疯狂蹦迪而松动。

如果Draco是个真Beta，他肯定是闻不出来的，可惜，他是一个货真价实的成熟Alpha。

Draco只觉得一股似有若无的甜蜜奶香悄悄地通过他的鼻腔往他大脑里、他心里钻，去攻占他的理智。

该死的！Harry Potter居然是个Omega。

“FUCK！Harry Potter！你能不能理智点！”

Harry根本就没去管Draco去说什么。

“Draco Malfoy！懦夫！胆小鬼！”

接着他攥着那瓶火焰威士忌跌跌撞撞往Draco那边走，可隆起几厘米的毛绒地毯都能让酒醉又发情的Omega跌个跟头。

当然他被Draco接住了，Harry盯着Draco的脸看，直到Draco的脸色发红，信息素几乎控制不住。

02.

“Malfoy，没想到你还真挺好看，难怪能艳压我那么多回。”

Harry盯着Draco幽幽地说道。接着，这位新鲜出炉的佩弗利尔影帝伸出手臂揽着Draco的脖颈，把自己香甜诱人的唇瓣递过去任君采颉。

这是Alpha能抵得住的诱惑吗？

Harry把Draco带到他的房间。

Draco用脚把门合上，发出砰的一声巨响，他们没人去考虑会不会在深夜打扰他人休息。Draco一手握着Harry的两只腕子，抬高过头，将他摁在玄关处。

另一只手则摸索着撕下Harry的抑制贴。

“Omega，Harry Potter——”

Draco凑上去噬咬Harry的嘴唇，用舌头纠缠，拿牙齿对抗，他含含糊糊地说着接下来的话。

“你是个Omega。”

Harry在酒精和信息素的双重压制下变得晕晕乎乎，但他也没忘记本能，他扭动着挣扎，却更像是欲拒还迎。

他主动将自己扭进Draco的怀里，Alpha揽着他的腰，顺着Harry的力道倒在床上，他们互相解着衣服——Draco的衬衫纽扣太紧，被他自己给扯坏了。

“套呢？该死的！”

Draco一面在Harry身上细碎地印下吻痕，一面在床头柜里摸索着。

“别找了！我这儿没有那种东西！”

Harry被欲火点燃，他感觉他湿了，花穴正不断地流出液体——他甚至觉得自己都能听到滴滴嗒嗒的声音。

“不用套了！”

他嗫嚅着。

粗大的肉刃剥开臀肉，开拓穴径，Harry感觉到疼痛，可Draco变换着节奏去舔舐啃咬他的乳头——这让他整个人沉沦在欲望里，飘飘欲仙。

他放浪地呻吟着，和着Draco操弄的频率，男人粗大的性器在他肠道中搅弄，微翘的顶端几乎要进入他的生殖腔。

“不要！不要进去！”

Omega天性令他恐惧标记，他向后躲去，却被Draco拎着腰翻了个身，肉棒擦过他内部每一个敏感点——只除了他的生殖腔。他尖叫着射出来，大脑一片空白，而Draco扳着他的肩膀，咬住他的腺体，浓厚的白浆射在Harry身体里。

他被标记了——临时标记。

03.

第二天晨起，Harry看到自己腰间拦着一条筋肉分明的手臂，并没有太惊讶——他是喝醉了又不是失忆了。

而他手机里各大平台的推送以及属于Ron的无数个未接来电，说明了——其实大家都挺惊讶的。

他用手指点了点，回拨电话。

“Harry！！！！”

“在！”

Harry下意识地回话。

“Harry你告诉我你是不是真的跟Malfoy那家伙搞上了！天哪Harry！你看推送——”

“嗨！”

Harry听到Ron被推到一边撞到墙的声音，而他身后的Draco幸灾乐祸地闷笑着。

“听着Harry，我们在你房间门口，你现在需要给我们开门——”

“在我……呃……还有Malfoy穿好衣服之后——”

“行。”

电话挂断了。

Harry沉默了一瞬，嚎叫了一声，跟Draco互相穿错衣裳数件，深呼吸几次。

开门。

04.

Ron张牙舞爪地想抓过他摇晃，被Hermione以一推阻止，接着这位救苦救难的女神咣得一声关上门。

“你经纪人一会就到。”

她朝Draco点点头，接着从上到下打量了一下Harry。

“你们戴套了吗？”

还没等Harry有反应，Ron先跳了脚。

“天哪Hermione你在说什么？！”

“没戴。Weasley你可以闭闭嘴吗？我不是在询问你。”

Draco替Harry回答问题，成功换回来Ron更加鄙视的眼神。

“那你有可能会怀孕。”

Hermione递给Harry一份三明治当早餐，Harry拿了一块递给Draco。

先不管什么奇葩的陈年旧事恩恩怨怨，首先——他Harry Potter和Draco Malfoy是一条船上的蚂蚱了。

“他没标记我。”

Harry往嘴里塞着三明治。

“是没彻底标记你，但是临时标记也可能会怀孕。”

“Hermione！”

Harry把那最后一片掉出来的生菜塞进嘴里，举起双手。

“你是个Beta耶！你怎么比我这个Omega还明白！”

“我长了个脑子，伟大的大满贯影帝Harry Potter先生。”

Hermione朝Harry翻了个白眼，起身给Draco的经纪人Pansy开门。

05.

“先冷处理吧。”

Pansy一进门就先找Hermione协商。

“不行！你们Malfoy经常有绯闻，这个名媛那个模特的，虱子多了不嫌痒，我们Harry从出道到现在一直兢兢业业演戏一点绯闻都没传过……”

“你们Potter……”

“你们Malfoy……”

“那不如干脆说他们是男男朋友，之前是为了跟对方赌气才针锋相对甚至还隐瞒自己真实性别——”

“我觉得可以——我这边有个情侣旅行综艺，正好可以一起上一下——”

“行，就这么办。”

两位女士一拍板，这事就算是订下了。

Harry跟着Draco打头阵出房间。

Harry扭头，发现Ron一脸“我去，这什么进展？”，Hermione和Pansy眼冒精光在最后面嘀嘀咕咕不知道说着什么——八成是那些论坛上的同人文内容——Hermione也算是找到同好了……

而Malfoy？

Harry把头扭回来，发现距离这么近的时候，自己不抬头根本看不见Draco Malfoy的表情。于是，他放弃了。

“我在想我们要不要互相了解一下，毕竟我们要——”

“伪装情侣一阵子。”

Harry接口道，朝Draco比了个“OK”。

“我的生日？”

“六月五日。我的呢？”

“七月三十一。我最喜欢的颜色？”

“银色和绿色。嗯哼？”

“红色和金色，格兰芬多队的标志色，真可惜他们今年无缘冠军——我说的是任何。”

“你最喜欢的斯莱特林今年不也是四大皆空？我最喜欢的食物？”

“起司意面配煎培根。”

“其实我更喜欢吃通心粉。你最喜欢吃你妈妈做的甜点——我承认你妈妈做的曲奇真的好吃。”

“那下次我给你带。”

……

他们身后，Ron目瞪口呆，世界观飞速打散又重建，Hermione和Pansy捂着嘴吃吃地笑着。

当然，Draco和Harry自己不知道。

06.

于是很快就到了录制综艺的时间，在这之前，他们交换了电话号码，并且把备注名改成我的『我的绿眼睛靓仔』『我的浅金发酷盖』，在不同的采访上隔空表爱，把所有社交网站上的头像都改成情侣头像……

顺便一提，Harry似乎真的喜欢上了Draco。

最开始他做这种事情的时候，其实是非常别扭的——当然他在了解Draco这事上非常热衷。

可是后来，他看到Draco在《预言家日报》上的采访。

“我跟Harry相识在霍格沃兹影视学院，那时候的他跟现在没什么区别——一个优秀的倔强的漂亮男孩。我那时候经常捉弄他，虽然他也没怎么被我捉弄到啦……我会编很多歌词来嘲笑他——我总是在那些歌词里说反话——他听不出来的，Blaise——你忘了他有多迟钝吗？”

Harry盯着手机屏幕，Draco Malfoy这家伙说得多情真意切，说得他这个当事人都心动了，可这些没什么真的——半真半假的谎话，Harry正强迫自己不要信。

“嗨！我说的不错吧？”

Draco从Harry手里拿过手机，把别在自己胸前口袋的太阳镜架到Harry脸上。

“是吗？我都快相信了。”

Harry尽量让自己的语气不要泛酸气，可怎么做得到呢？他已经喜欢上了这个套路层出不穷的花花公子了。

“因为都是真的啊。我那时候就喜欢你了，Harry。”

Draco贴在Harry脸旁边说话，呼出来的热气瘙得Harry脸痒。Draco从Harry身后伸手将摄像头挡住，他头发长长了些，挠在Harry锁骨，让他整个人都酥软了。

“你喜欢我吗？”

Harry没有回答，说实话，他不好意思。

抑制贴根本就没办法阻挡他情动时散发的信息素，于是他自己伸手撕掉了。

“当然。”

他主动去吻Draco。

这是他在清醒状态下的第一次，他伸手去解Draco的皮带，却不如Draco自己动作快，昂扬的性器包裹在子弹内裤中，Harry伸出手，隔着布料不知章法地胡乱揉弄。

“该这样……”

Draco自己把内裤脱下，肉棒一下子就弹在Harry手上，他按着Harry的手为自己手淫，而另一只手则抚上了Harry的性器。

Harry的肉棒被Draco握在手里上下揉搓，左右摆弄，Harry只感觉亮光一道——他要射了，但是Draco用手指堵住他。

Harry此刻更是迷迷蒙蒙，Draco的巧克力味信息素将他包裹着，他感觉自己现在活像是块伸到巧克力喷泉里的棉花糖。

Draco将手指伸到他的肉穴里，尽情搅弄，蜜水啧啧作响。

接着他的肉棒接替了工作，只那一夜而已，Draco却对Harry的敏感点了如指掌，翘起的龟头戳在生殖腔口的软肉上，给Harry一种危险的刺激。

Harry清醒着比醉酒时害羞得多，他咬着嘴唇不敢出声，Draco把他抱在怀里，一遍又一遍地对他诉说着爱意。

他说宝贝说天使说亲爱的，他说Harry是上帝派来夺走他的魂魄的。

Harry觉得自己被蛊惑了，他俯下身，这样离Draco更近，他轻轻说：“我爱你！我爱你！”

Draco显然惊讶极了——因为他直接射在了Harry身体里。

他将肉棒抽出来。

他跟Harry并排躺着。他红着脸——天黑了，也没有月光，他相信Harry看不见。

“那是当然，没有人抵的过我的魅力。”

“Draco，你脸红了。”

“我没有！”

“真的红了！”

“我没有——好吧——你怎么看出来的——”

“我没看出来，我只是觉得你会害羞，诈你一下而已。”

07.

第二天录制综艺——这真是个名副其实的慢综艺，他和Draco几乎没干什么，除了在湖边钓钓鱼——Draco钓上条鲈鱼，但是尺寸太小只能放回去。

接着他们设法烤了只全鸡——火候太大，烤得有点焦，主厨Harry往上面浇了他拿手的起司白酱——这样就看不太出来了。

他们坐在湖边看落日，在落日余晖中接吻。

一切美得刚刚好。

08.

导演让他们讲讲自己的恋爱史。

Harry突然觉得那套编好的故事令人作呕，他们都没经历过，却要把它当作自己的美好回忆，分享给所有人。

“其实我们刚刚确定关系不久，我跟Draco认识很久了，可我们一直都是死对头。我当时讨厌他死了！明明是个Beta却总是发艳压我的通稿——我倒是不太在乎我长的如何——那他也不能次次都发啊！但是后来，我们阴差阳错之间变得亲密，我们做情侣之间做的事，我逐渐回忆我们在霍格沃兹影视学院时发生的事，我突然觉得我喜欢上了他——就这样我们决定在一起了。”

Harry说完，心里惴惴不安又如释重负。

Hermione骂就骂吧，我不想说谎了。

“我爱他——从现在到以后——”

Harry的手指被Draco扣住，他们十指相握。Draco轻吻了一下Harry的额头。

09.

1314L

wok你们看那个综艺了吗？

1315L

看了看了！以为是他们公关好！

1316L

没想到真的搞上了！！！awsl我觉得他们巨配怎么办！！

1317L

我这个哈毒唯居然觉得马阔少这个靠爹靠脸吃饭的花花公子顺眼了！！德哈szd！结婚gkd！！

1318L

回楼上，我这个德毒唯都觉得木愣愣没魅力只会演戏的哈闰土眨眼睛都是幸福的光芒了！生崽子gkd！


End file.
